The invention relates to an arrangement of a kind suitable for synchronizing the phase of a locally generated clock signal with the phase of an input signal, comprising a clock signal generator and a delay line, an input of which is connected to the generator, the delay line having a plurality of taps which are distributed along the delay line.
Such an arrangement is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,471. In this known arrangement, the phase of the locally generated clock signal is compared with the phase of the input signal. The phase difference between these two signals is applied to a control element which, using the tapped delay line, causes the phase of the clock signal to be shifted step-by-step until the clock signal is in synchronism with the input signal.
Such an arrangement has the drawback that a certain run-in period is required before the phase of the regenerated clock has been obtained and is stable. In this period no reliable data transport can take place.